1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a read apparatus for reading data out of a storage device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data read method and a data read apparatus characterized by a method for transferring data between a host apparatus and a storage device when a read error occurs due to bus noise.
2. Background Art
Because notebook-type personal computers are further decreased in size and weight, various peripheral devices are compacted in its small frame. In this frame, because various noises are generated, the peripheral devices are in inferior environment. Particularly, a hard disk drive is subject to noise because the drive detects a slight change of a magnetic flux with a magnetic head following recording tracks on a magnetic disk to read the data recorded in the magnetic disk.
A data bus is a noise source nearest to a hard disk drive. For example, usually when reading data simultaneously with transfer of data to a host apparatus (in this case, the MPU or the like of a notebook-type personal computer), a read error occurs whenever reading one sector in the worst case. For example, usually reading of 128 sectors is completed in the time for one rotation of a disk. However, if retries are executed due to an error in each sector, the time for 128 rotations of the disk may be required.
Therefore, in the case of a notebook-type personal computer, various measures by hardware are generally taken including shielding.
However, the above hardware measures may be insufficient depending on the specification of a host apparatus. In this case, the number of read errors of a hard disk drive (HDD) increases.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to decrease the number of read errors of a storage device due to bus noise when transferring data between a host apparatus and the storage device.
Moreover, it is another object of the present invention to decrease the number of read errors by firmware or software in a storage device.